A Heart's Venture
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: When Yuri’s childhood friend Leoda, appears in Yuri’s demon kingdom.There are this about Leoda that Yuri is about to learn, and where is it that Leoda's heart truly lies? WolYurLeoda triangle, ConrartLeoda
1. Chapter 1: A Rose in the Sand

**Summary: AU **_When Yuri's childhood friend Leoda, appears in Yuri's demon kingdom. Much confusion happens when she is seen as Yuri's true bride. Wolfram however isn't as welcoming as Conrad and the others. Yet her eyes are similar to Yuri's own dark eyes and her mahogany colored hair is a true mystery._

_Leoda is a piece of his human home, that Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter see that truly brings happiness to their king. However what is the true reason she was brought to the demon kingdom? Was she truly brought there to be with Yuri? There are things about Leoda that Yuri is about to learn, and where is it that Leoda's heart truly lies? _

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim over the original characters from Kyo Kara Maoh

**A/N: **As of right now I do not have a beta for this story. Please let me know if you are interested. Also because of that please excuse any grammar mistakes you may find. Thank you.

**Title: A Heart's Venture**

**Chapter 1: A Rose in the Sand**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Sigh escaped Yuri's lips as he and his party journeyed through another desert. His now golden brown eyes gazed over at Gwendal, Günter, before stopping on Conrad. He was amazed that Celi had managed to make Wolfram stay home. Then again she was his mother and he did have a fever.

_'I hope Wolfram is going to be alright, then again he is a demon, so I'm probably worrying over nothing.'_

"Something wrong your highness, you seem deep in thought. If the heat is starting to get to you we can stop for a bit."

The sound of Conrad's voice caught Yuri off guard causing him to jump in surprise.

"Huh…who me no I'm fine. I'm kind of getting use to the heat by now."

A small laugh managed to make its way from inside of Yuri. Günter reined his horse to a stop beside of his king.

"Why of course the heat is getting to him. His fair skin is almost burnt to a crisp."

Yuri then waved his hands in front of him.

"No, no I'm fine really I…"

His voice trailed off as he noticed something out in the sand.

"Hey, what is that out there? Do you guys see it?"

Without waiting for a reply Yuri took off to the strange mound out in the sand.

"YOUR HIGHNESS WAIT!"

"Your Majesty, where are you going.

Conrad and Gunter's words fell to deaf ears, as Yuri continued to ride his horse off into the distance.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Yuri stopped his horse a few inches away from the still form. He then jumped suddenly from his horse. Yuri continued to stare at the young woman as Conrad, Günter and Gwendal all came to a stop next to him. Conrad was firm yet gentle with him as he spoke to the Demon King.

"Your highness, you really must be careful. This could have been a trap to capture you."

Gwendal's words were much harsher then that of his brother's.

"For all we know this still is a trap."

Yuri however refused to believe a word of what Conrad or Gwendal had just said to him. He shook his head in response as he answered them; Yuri then fell to his knee down on the sand.

"It can be a trap, it just can't be."

Conrad's gentle honey brown eyes looked at Yuri in question, before deciding to answer him.

"Yuri what is it, what's wrong?"

Gwendal's gruff sounding voice was heard next.

"Just how does your highness know that this isn't a trap?"

In response to Gwendal's words, Yuri gently moved the woman of sixteen into his lap. Sand slid off of her soft skin as he moved her.

"I know Gwendal, because this girl goes to my school on earth."

The three Lord's stared at their king in disbelief, Yuri however was the first to break the silence that had fell over them. His honey colored orbs looked up at Conrad and then Günter.

"Conrad, Günter, how is it possible for her to be here? I mean it's not like just any one can come here right."

Conrad gave Yuri a small smile as he dismounted his horse.

"That's right Yuri; the great one is the only one who can let someone come through to here, or to go to Earth."

Yuri then hung his head as he turned to address Günter and Gwendal.

"I'm guessing that the two of you are going to tell me that it would be a bad idea to take her back to Covenant Castle, aren't you."

Günter however didn't get his chance to say anything before Gwendal spoke instead.

"I'm not that heartless you know."

Gwendal then started to ride away from the others in the direction of the castle. Yuri just smiled as he looked at Conrad.

"Conrad you wouldn't mind carrying her on your horse with you, would you?"

Conrad gave a light smile as he took the girl from Yuri.

"Of course not your highness, it would be a honor"

Yuri grinned as his mounted his horse and then looked at Günter.

"Come on Günter let's go home."

Both Günter and Conrad followed behind of Yuri, they were all a little curious to see just how their King knew the young woman.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"All Wolfie sweet heart are you feeling any better now?"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at his mother before speaking to her.

"Of course I feel fine, and if you hadn't made me stay here. I'd be with Yuri right now."

However his body betrayed him as a cough escaped to the outside. Lady Celi then placed a hand on Wolfram's brow.

"All sweet'ums you still have a fever you should stay here in bed. You don't want to go and make King Yuri sick do you?"

She then smiled lightly at her son as she made her way to the door. Celcilie was sure she had heard horses arrive outside. Which only could mean one thing Yuri and the others had returned home.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Yuri stood outside staring out at the setting sun, so many thing were rushing through his mind. There was one thing that he had come up with and that was that the Great One had been the one to send her here, the question was; why was she here? No matter how much he thought about it Yuri just couldn't think of a reason for her to be here.

**'**_I know the reason why I'm here, I just can't figure out a reason for Leoda to be here too. It just doesn't make any sense.'_

It had been just about five years when he had seen her last. He had been ten and she had just turned eleven. She had always been there for him, they had played ball together, and he had even watch her fence from time to time.

"So why did she end up here of all places?"

_'Did she get pulled into this place because of me? Am I the reason she was brought here?'_

"No way that's just impossible."

"Are you all right Yuri?"

The young demon king was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of Conrad's voice.

"Oh hey Conrad, it's you."

Conrad looked over at Yuri with two concerned honey brown eyes. He could tell the minute he had seen him that he was deep in thought about something.

"You have something on your mind don't you?"

Yuri found himself laughing at Conrad's words.

"Is it that obvious?"

Conrart (Conrad) couldn't help but smile at Yuri's words.

"Just a little bit Sire."

Yuri then sighed as he looked at Conrad, by now though he should be getting use to it.

"Conrad how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that you're my godfather for pete sake."

"Sorry, Yuri I will try to keep that in mind when it is just the two of us. So what is it that you have on your mind? Is it the young woman we found out in the desert?"

Yuri knew that there was no lying to Conrad. His dark eyes however looked sad as he spoke.

"Boy there's no lying to you. You get it right every time Conrad."

Conrad knew that some of his highness's worries were over whether or not the woman was all right.

"I spoke with Gwendal a little while ago, he told me that none of her wounds where serious. However her body was on the edge of being dehydrated."

There was a sigh of relief that slipped from Yuri's lips at hearing this. He then smiled as he looked at Conrad.

"Oh well that's great news Conrad. One of the things I've been trying to figure out is how she ended up in this world."

Conrad however decided to ask something that he wasn't sure how Yuri would answer, but he knew that in order to find out he would have to ask.

"Yuri you said that she went to school with you back on earth, correct?"

Yuri nodded his head in response.

"Yeah so what about it, I mean she and her father moved after she turned eleven. So it's been about five years I guess since I've even seen her."

Yuri then noticed the seriousness on Conrad's face.

"What is it Conrad do you know something I don't?"

"Not really Sire, I just can't help but wonder if there is a reason that she was sent here. Perhaps the reason she is here is because of you."

His words however caught Yuri off guard.

"What'll you mean?"

Conrad noticed how uneasy Yuri looked at hearing his words.

"Now don't get me wrong I'm not saying that you are the one who brought her here per say. I just find it strange that you know her and now she's here."

There was no way for Yuri to stop the sigh that escaped his lips once more.

"You're right Conrad, but I just don't get it. Why would the Great One send Leoda here?"

Before Conrad got a chance to say anything in return to Yuri's words; the voice of a young girl interrupted them.

"Yuri, Yuri, your pretty lady friend has come to. Lord Günter also told me to tell you that Lady Marcella von Hilter is on her way here."

Yuri smiled down at the little girl.

"Thanks Greta, why don't you go and see how Wolfram is doing."

"Ok Yuri."

Greta then smiled and giggled as she ran off to do as Yuri asked. Conrad however just smiled as he looked over at Yuri.

"You certainly have a way with children your Highness."

Yuri's answer to Conrad's words was only done half heartily.

"Yeah I guess so. Well I guess I should get back inside. I'm just guessing Conrad but is Lady Marcella one of the ten aristocrats?"

Conrad continued to walk beside Yuri as he answered him.

"Yes, you would be correct Yuri. Lady Marcella is married to Lord Augustus von Hilter.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Leoda was startled out of her sleep, by the same dream she had been having for the last year and a half. It had something to do with becoming one with the sun. The fact that it was a reoccurring dream worried Leoda to a point; she only wished that she could figure it out.

"Oh well no since in dwelling on it now. I wonder just where in the Demon World I am."

"You're at Covenant Castle, Yuri brought you here. You've been asleep for a day and a half."

Leoda turned and smiled at the young girl, she had short curly reddish brown hair and two beautiful brown eyes. She then kneeled down in front of the girl and bowed slightly.

"I'm Leoda and you are young lady?"

"My name is Greta; Leoda is a very pretty name. I've never met anyone with that name before."

Leoda smiled at Greta once more as she spoke.

"Well you know I've never met anyone with the name Greta before either. So I guess that means that there must be something very special about us."

This seemed to only make Greta smile more.

"So Greta is Yuri one of the guards here?"

Leoda's question only made Greta giggle more.

"No silly, Yuri is the new demon King here."

Leoda gasped suddenly and then grew silent as Greta looked over at her in confusion.

"What's wrong Leoda did I say something bad?"

Leoda just shook her head at Greta, her long wavy mahogany colored hair bounced as she did so.

"No not at all Greta, that name just reminds me of some one I haven't seen in five long years that all."

Leoda's dark eyes caught sight of several soldiers on horse back walking in front of and behind of a large coach being pulled by three large and beautiful white horses.

_'Mother, so it was you who summoned me here. Even after you had told me that on my sixteen birthday, you would give me the right to choose. My birthday was six months ago and yet I find myself here, today.'_

After asking Greta to help her look more presentable Leoda and Greta both went to go greet the new guests to Covenant Castle.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Presenting Lady Marcella von Hilter and her daughter Lady Sarafina von Hilter Kendrick; both are wife and beloved daughter to Lord Augustus von Hilter."

Yuri winced and then blushed at the announcer's announcement. With both of the women having the name Von Hilter how could he not know that they were family to Lord von Hilter? After recovering from his blush, Yuri took a moment to look at the two women. Both were very stunning, Lady Marcella had long curly locks of a deep red violet; it was so dark Yuri could have sworn that it had purple or even blue highlights. The lady's eyes were a deep dark sapphire, the dress she was reminded him of some of Lady Celi's clothes. It was a ruby red color with a low cut v neck line, a split ran all the way up to her right thigh.

"Your Majesty it is an honor to get to meet you in person at last."

Yuri then turned his ebony orbs to Lady Sarafina, he noticed that she was slightly taller then Lady Marcella. Her eyes were a brilliant color of green; her hair was a tawny brown color and lacked the many curls of her mother's hair. Only a few stray curls bounced and swayed as she walked. The dress she was wearing was an emerald green, setting off a sparkle in her meadow green orbs. Yuri then noticed that her dress was much more modest then Lady Marcella's had been. The slit was small and in the back of the skirt to allow her movements to be graceful. The cut in the necks, wasn't as low as it had been in the other dress, in fact Yuri noticed that the v neck in the dress was the only part of the dress that showed any of her skin off; the sleeves of the dress ran all the way down to her wrist. He also noticed that both mother and daughter were both endowed well with stunning jewels

"It is an honor to meet you your Majesty."

What happened next caught Yuri, Conrad along with the others completely off guard.

"Now entering is the lovely Lady Leoda Hilter."

The heads of all five men quickly turned in the direction of the long red carpeted stair well as Leoda made her appearance Yuri and Conrad were the first to speak,

"It can't be that's impossible."

"She's stunning."

Wolfram and Günter spoke next while Gwendal chose to remain silent.

"That's preposterous, how could she be a part of the Von Hilter family."

"This is most curious, his Highness says that he had studies with this young woman in his world, but how can that be?"

Yuri quickly glanced over Leoda's choice of clothing, the dress she was wearing was a shimmering blue the skirt was long, full and stopped at her ankles. Her shoulders were bare as the neck line was open; the sleeves of the dress were made out of a shear transparent black fabric and stopped in a v shape down over her hands. Her long curly mahogany locks were piled on top of her head, while several were draped down the back of her neck. Though her dress was revealing it also had a modest look to it as well. The only jewelry Yuri could find on her was two small diamond ear rings in her ears and a blue and tawny colored pendant hanging on a golden chain around her neck.

Leoda then started to walk toward Yuri and the others.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Leoda's heart was thundering in her chest as she entered the room. Why it was that she was nervous, she had no idea. Her dark eyes fell on Gwendal first, then on Günter, and Wolfram. Lord Bielefelt however, Leoda noticed didn't look well. A slight blush came rushing to her cheeks as her eyes fell on Lord Weller.

However, her blush vanished quickly upon noticing the person who was standing next to Lord Weller. At first she had merely thought that the name had been a simple quiescent, but now.

_'It can't be but it is, its Yuri. He's the new demon king, but how is that possible?'_

Wanting to remain elegant and polite, she bowed to each of them.

"Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, Lord Günter von Christ, it is an honor to meet you."

Leoda then turned to Yuri and Conrad. A smile remained on her lips as she spoke.

"Your Majesty, Lord Weller, I want to thank you for rescuing me the other day. I am truly in your debt, your Highness."

After completing her bow, Leoda turned to Wolfram.

"Lord Bielefelt, you have not been feeling well, please allow me."

Catching Wolfram off guard, Leoda reached up and gently placed a hand to his forehead. She then frowned at him lightly.

"Lord Bielefelt, you shouldn't be up you still have a slight fever."

Yuri was taken by surprise when Leoda's right hand glowed, a bright brilliant green.

"There you go Lord Bielefelt; you should feel much better now."

Leoda bowed once more before taking her leave from them. She was soon stopped by the sound of Lady Marcella's voice.

"Leoda, sweetie I'm so glad to see that you're all right. I was starting to get worried about you."

Leoda however, just bowed to her mother.

"Lady Marcella, if you would excuse me I'm sure there are things back at the castle that requires my attention."

She then turned on her heel and gracefully excused herself. Lady Marcella von Hilter, frowned as she watched her youngest daughter leave. She then bowed to Yuri once more.

"You're Majesty; please forgive me for my daughter's rudeness. I don't know what has gotten into her."

Sarafina just sighed as she looked at her mother.

"Perhaps Mother, Leoda's coldness to you has to do with you not keeping to your word."

"She has a point Marcella, darling. You did go against your word. Prescott won't be to happy with you when he finds out that you've dragged her here, again after you said you wouldn't."

Lady Marcella bit her lip lightly. Yuri however, couldn't stand his own confusion any more and spoke up.

"Um excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude, but just what is going on here?"

Both Lady Marcella and the just arrived Lord Von Hilter turned to look at Yuri.

"Forgive me your majesty; I am Lord Augustus von Hilter. The young woman that just left was my niece."

"Oh, I see and here I thought that I'd see her back on earth."

Then what Lord von Hilter had just said hit him.

"What she's your niece, and here I was thinking she was your daughter."

Yuri then glanced at Lord Von Hilter, he had the same tawny hair as Lady Sarafina, the only thing different was his was shorter. His eyes Yuri noticed were a honey brown similar to Conrad's. Augustus chuckled lightly at Yuri's words.

"I understand how you're Highness, would be confused to think that. However, even though Leoda's name is Hilter, I'm sure you also noticed that there was no von in her name. That is due to the fact that Leoda is the daughter of my brother Prescott."

Lady Marcella then bowed to Yuri as she spoke.

"Your Majesty isn't wrong, I'm sure you did see Leoda back on earth before. She lives there with Prescott; I met him there on earth when I had went there on a journey. I'm sorry such a story would be to boring for his majesty."

"Well now, your Majesty, I really must be going. Thank you again for rescuing my youngest daughter. Good day to you."

Lord Augustus watched as his wife and daughter left the castle. He then turned to Yuri and the others.

"Yes, we are deeply in debuted to you. I however have one more thing to ask of his highness. Would you be gracious enough to perhaps allow Leoda to stay here tonight? She is a young woman with a strong mind, and I know that my wife does not want to believe it, but Leoda I'm sure is very cross at the moment with her. It would put my mind to ease if I knew that she was resting in the home of his majesty."

Yuri just smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure thing I don't see a problem with it. It'll give us time to catch up on old times."

Lord Von Hilter bowed to his Majesty, before he left he spoke once more to Yuri.

"If your majesty has a garden I'm sure you'll find her there, if not the stables would be another place to start."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Leoda sighed as she continued to slowly pet the neck of a brown stallion with a dark mane. Slipping off her shoes she then mounted the horse bare back as she then steered him out of the stable. She didn't care that she was still dressed in the dress she had worn to the meeting of the demon king. Her long mahogany hair, now flowed wild and free behind her as the horse took off in a hard gallop.

Once she was sure that she was a good ways away from the castle Leoda allowed herself to cry. As she expected at light rain fall followed shortly after; which in turned only caused her to cry harder. She then turned her ebony orbs to the horse that had taken her to the place she now was at.

"Thank you for allowing me to ride you. I'm sure your master is worried about you. You should go home now I'll be all right"

Giving off a sight snort the stallion soon took off in the direction of the castle. While Leoda glanced at the dead land that lay before her; the land had saw so much pain and blood shed that it soon had stopped producing life.

"Well, it's not like I'll be going home anytime soon. I might as well see what I can do to help out around here."

Her ears soon caught the sound of a woman crying. Turning in the direction of the sound Leoda soon found the woman who had been doing the crying.

"Excuse me, ma'am as your son fallen ill?"

All the young woman could do was nod her head, as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Yes, but I was unable to pay for the medicine that he needs."

Leoda only smiled at her.

"If it is all right with you I'd like to take a look at him, but only if you are willing to let me."

The woman's brown eyes widened in disbelief; at what she had just heard.

"You really are willing to help my son? Why aren't you from the demon tribe?"

Leoda just continued to smile at her as she spoke.

"Even if I was from the demon tribe that wouldn't be my main concern; what I'm worried about is the illness your son is suffering from.

The woman's eyes sparked with fresh tears as she gentling handed her ailing son to Leoda. She then watched as Leoda, placed a gentle hand on the child's forehead. Her hand then glowed a brilliant green color, and within a few minutes the young child was slowly starting to open his eyes. The woman's gasp as she saw this, it truly seemed to be a miracle to her. Tears of joy escaped from the young woman's eyes as she held her son in her arms.

"Oh my boy, my son, oh thank you so much. How can I ever repay you? You truly must be from the demon tribe to have such powers."

Leoda stood up and brushed the dust from her skirt.

"You don't owe me anything, I was happy to help. Though there is one thing I would like to ask you. If you wouldn't mind I would like to stay anonymous."

The young mother just smiled and nodded to her.

"Yes of course I understand I will never forget you. If anyone is to ask me about the land flourishing again I will merely say that an angel appeared in front of me."

Leoda just smiled at her as she started to walk away from her. It was something that she knew that she would never understand. There was so much suffering out there and yet at times it seemed like no one cared.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Lord Gwendal, your stallion is missing from the stables."

Gwendal's eyes widened in disbelief at what he was hearing; there was no way that his horse could be missing.

"What that's impossible."

The soldier stood his ground as he continued his report.

"I'm afraid there is more sir, the horse's saddle and bridle are still inside the stables sir."

Yuri was just as confused as Gwendal.

"Hey Gwendal, I thought you said that no one but you could ride your stallion?"

"His highness would be mistaken. I said no fool could ride him; it would appear that who ever took him was no fool. Especially if they were brave enough to ride him bare back."

A loud whinny, drew everyone's glaze as a horse came trotting back to the stables.

"Gwendal isn't that your horse, do you think that he threw whoever it was that was trying to ride him?"

Yuri then waited for Gwendal's answer.

"No your majesty I do not, he seems calm and not the least bit upset."

"Oh I see, then I guess there's no real way to know who took him and why."

"Why that is an easy question to answer your majesty."

Yuri's eyes widened at the person who had just spoken.

"Lady von Hilter Kendrick, it's you."

"Though I don't know that much about my little sister; I do know that she has a talent when it comes to speaking to animals, among other things. I'm sure she is the one who borrowed your horse, just as it was she who told it to return here."

Yuri then watched as the Lady Sarafina smiled as she spoke.

"Mother really must have pissed her off especially since she took one of the horses that were resting in his majesty's stables. The fact that you say that your stallion is picky about who rides him; tells me more then I need to know."

"The few times that mother brought Leoda to visit demon world; I could never understand my little sister. She however was not one to dress up in fancy dresses; she would prefer pants and the suit top that father would wear. After all she is the youngest person in mother's royal guard to move up to captain in such a short time."

This news seemed to not only stun Yuri but Wolfram and Gwendal as well. That was when Wolfram spoke at last.

"Speaking of a captain, just where did Lord Weller run off too?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Leoda found herself at a bare piece of ground where a river had once flowed through and now it was dried. Gently lifting her skirt, she then kneed and placed her hands slightly over the dried up river bed. After pulling in a breath, Leoda allowed her energy to flow from her fingers one more. Within seconds the river bed began to fill with water once more, and small grass sprouts slowly started to cover the bare ground.

Once she had completed her work, Leoda sighed as she took in her work. For now the people here would have water and the land would be flourishing with life sooner; because of the little push she had given the earth.

"This land has been bare and dead for so long, I'd almost forgotten what it had looked like before the war had happened. I had no idea that you have power over all of the elements like Yuri."

Leoda just smiled at the man that was standing behind her.

"Just how long have you been watching me, Lord Weller?"

Conrad just smiled as he answered her question.

"You will have to forgive me. I have been following you for a while my Lady."

Without even looking up at Conrad, Leoda sat down on the river bank. She then dipped her bare feet in the cool water.

"You would be correct Lord Weller; I do have control over more then one element. However, the earth and water are the only elements I have true control over. On occasion I have power over fire, like Lord Wolfram."

Conrad then motion toward the spot, beside of her as he spoke.

"Would it be all right; if I where to sit next to you?"

Leoda then brought her dark orbs to meet with Conrad's golden brown ones.

"Not at all Lord Conrart, in fact I think I would enjoy your company very much."

Conrad was taken by Leoda's perception of his name. Leoda seemed to sense this and turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong Lord Weller, did I say something that was incorrect?"

"No not at all Lady Leoda, I suppose I was a little surprised that you chose to call me Conrart."

Leoda then gave him a confused looked.

"Well isn't Conrart your name Lord Weller?"

Conrart (Conrad) chuckled at her innocent question.

"Yes, Conrart is my name, however I guess I have started to grow accustom to people calling me Conrad."

Leoda just smiled at him.

"You mean his Majesty Yuri, and seeing that I was born on earth as well. You merely thought that I would think the same thing."

Getting her footing the Lady soon stood up and looked around at the beauty she was able to help return to the land.

"It's all right, if my mom hadn't had me visit demon world when I was a child, I would have called you Conrad as well. However on a few of my visits, I always managed to catch a glimpse of you."

What happened next caught Leoda and Conrad completely off guard. As a huge whirl wind appeared and pulled Leoda into it.

"Lady Hilter!"

Conrad couldn't believe what he was seeing. A huge twister had appeared and had putted Leoda up into it. Her screams of surprise were still fresh in his ears as the angry funnel of wind started to turn away from him.

"Lady Leoda!"

Upon hearing Conrad's yells Yuri and the others appeared; only to catch sight of the twister disappearing away from the castle.

"Conrad what's wrong? What happened, where did that tornado come from?"

Pulling himself back on his feet, Conrad looked in the direction the huge whirlwind had taken. He then cast two sad looking eyes back at Yuri.

"It happened rather suddenly, we were talking and then that whirlwind appeared and pulled Lady Leoda up into it."

Yuri's face took on a surprised looked as he spoke in a raised voice.

"What you mean Leoda has been kidnapped by some twister?"

Conrad couldn't help but smile at Yuri's expression.

"Not exactly you highness, there was more then likely someone inside of all that wind. Lady Sarafina Kendrick, forgive me for failing in protecting Lady Leoda while she was in my company."

As Conrad bowed in front of Sarafina, she waved him away.

"None of it is of your making, for you have no duty to me or my family; unless you are courting my little sister in secret."

Conrad blushed slightly at hearing Lady Sarafina Hilter Von Kendrick's words.

"No my lady I am not."

"Then see you are not at fault. If anything my mother is to blame. She should have never forced my sister to come here, she knew of the danger she would be in."

Yuri couldn't stop the thoughts that were even now running through his head.

_'Danger why would she be in danger, something tells me that there is something else going on here._ _Question is, am, I even going to like the answer when I find it?'_

Well That's all for the first chapter of the Kyo Kara Moah story: A Heart's Venture.

Next time: **Chapter 2: Terrible Danger, The Face of the Wind Monster**

_Oh wow, as if I couldn't have enough surprises in my life. Now I find out that a girl I had a crush on once is from Demon World. Now I have to save her from a monstrous Twister. What Conrad got there first, so much for being the hero?_

Ciao,

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko

21


	2. Chapter 2: Terrible Danger, the Face of

Chapter 2: Terrible Danger, the Face of the Wind Monster

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over any of the Kyo Kara Maoh Characters.**

**Claimer: **I do own Leoda and her family as well as this story.

I put this story under an AU fic, manly because of the addition of the few characters that belong to me; other then that this story is in its Original setting.

**AU/ Rated M**

Pairings: Wolfram/Yuri, OC Akiko/ Demon King, Conrart/ OC Leoda? Celcilie/ Raven

**(A/N: **_I want to thank the people who reviewed with kind criticism, as for anyone else: _**This is a fan fic, I write it for my pleasure first, and decide to share it. I am sorry that many of you may not like OC's. Here is my advice don't read it then. If you can't leave me constructive criticisms then don't leave a review at all. Secondly I have never written a mary sue story or whatever they are called. Each character I have has a story to tell, if given the chance to tell it.)**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Lady Hilter!"_

_Conrad couldn't believe what he was seeing. A huge twister had appeared and had pulled Leoda up into it. Her screams of surprise were still fresh in his ears as the angry funnel of wind started to turn away from him._

"_Lady Leoda!"_

_Upon hearing Conrad's yells Yuri and the others appeared; only to catch sight of the twister disappearing away from the castle._

"_Conrad what's wrong? What happened, where did that tornado come from?"_

_Pulling himself back on his feet, Conrad looked in the direction the huge whirlwind had taken. He then cast two sad looking eyes back at Yuri._

"_It happened rather suddenly, we were talking and then that whirlwind appeared and pulled Lady Leoda up into it."_

_Yuri's face took on a surprised looked as he spoke in a raised voice._

"_What you mean Leoda has been kidnapped by some twister?"_

_Conrad couldn't help but smile at Yuri's expression._

"_Not exactly your highness, there was more then likely someone inside of all that wind. Lady Sarafina Kendrick, forgive me for failing in protecting Lady Leoda while she was in my company."_

_As Conrad bowed in front of Sarafina, she waved him away._

"_None of it is of your making, for you have no duty to me or my family; unless you are courting my little sister in secret."_

_Conrad blushed slightly at hearing Lady Sarafina Hilter Von Kendrick's words._

"_No my lady I am not."_

"_Then see you are not at fault. If anything my mother is to blame. She should have never forced my sister to come here, she knew of the danger she would be in."_

_Yuri couldn't stop the thoughts that were even now running through his head._

'_Danger why would she be in danger, something tells me that there is something else going on here.__Question is, am, I even going to like the answer when I find it?'_

**Chapter 2: Terrible Danger, the Face of the Wind Monster**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

In the first moments being pulled up into the strange twister; Leoda had felt as if the air had been pulled from her lungs. Which caused her to become dizzy and light headed, she managed to catch a glimpse of a person standing directly in the center of the twister, before she had felt herself fall into darkness.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she would find when she awoke. Leoda knew something was wrong the second she tried to open her eyes. They burned like someone had set them on fire. When she did open them, everything was blurry it made it impossible to see where she was.

"Well now I see that we are awake now Lady Leoda or maybe Captain would be better. Though you really do make a stunning lady, why a beautiful woman like yourself would prefer swordsmanship and the uniform of a man is beyond me."

The voice that spoke to her was unfamiliar to her. He was more then likely the one who had caused her blindness. If she couldn't see him then there would be no way for her to identify him. However she had gotten a glance at the man that had been in the center of the whirlwind; Garrett von Kendrick her sister's husband, but why was something she couldn't answer.

"What I have decided to do in my life is not your concern."

Leoda's mystery captor just sneered at her as he spoke.

"I was going to let you get cleaned up, but it would seem that I've had a change of heart. If you wish to be a man then I shall treat you as one. I do hope that the Boulder-rats don't chew you up to badly."

Once she was a lone Leoda busied herself with trying to get her hands to slip through the metal braces of the shackles that held her to the wall.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"What wait a minute, Lady Sarafina what do you mean that Leoda is in danger?"

Before she was even able to answer Yuri's question; another gentle voice answered instead. "Well it's kind of a long story Shibuya."

Turning his head Yuri not only saw Lady Marcella von Hilter and Lord Augustus von Hilter standing there, but Ken Murata as well.

"Murata, when did you get here?"

"Oh not long, Ulrike and I both sensed that danger was coming. I had hoped to make in time. It looks like I failed in doing that. So Yuri want do you think our next move should be?"

Before Yuri could say anything, Wolfram put him in a head lock.

"I'll tell you what his going to try and do. This pitiful excuse of a Demon King is going to try and be a hero. Then he plans on cheating on me with that woman."

Wolfram's words caught Yuri off guard completely at first.

"Wolfram stop it already, let me go. Who said anything about cheating on anyone, Leoda is just an old friend. I could barely talk to her if we weren't playing ball. Now let go of me Wolfram."

Pulling himself off of the ground, Yuri looked at Lord Augustus, and then Lady Marcella.

"As much as I want to rush off and save Leoda, first I want to try and figure out her strange family history. Like how you Lord Augustus have the name von Hilter while you have a brother with the name Hilter."

"Your Majesty is very astute, very well I will do my best to explain."

"My father was Rangsey von Hilter, when he was alive he was one of the ten aristocrats. When he found out that my mother was expecting, he was happy. He was even more excited when _our_ mother gave birth to twin boys. However, when I developed demon powers and Prescott didn't. Our father rejected Prescott as his son; he even left my mother, saying that she was a whore who would even sleep with human trash."

"Lady Eustacia my mother told me that what my father had said was a lie. Lord Rangsey never denounced me as his son. I have never too this day been able to understand why my brother and I are identical in every way and yet I am the one with demon powers. As such Prescott was labeled a half-breed, then one day he merely vanished."

"Well as interesting as that was Lord von Hilter it still really doesn't help much."

"Of course it does Shibuya; the Great One arranged the marriage between, Lady Marcella and Lord Augustus. Ulrike told me everything; you used to work at the temple of the Great One that was until he gave you a task to do. Didn't you Marcella? Which was to marry Lord Augustus, The Great One knew where Prescott was because he had sent him there on a task. In wanting to find out what he had learned he sent Marcella to look for him. Only when she found him she ended up falling in love with him as well. In fact Marcella spent several years on earth with Prescott in all that time, was when Leoda was born. Though to be truthful Marcella you were ashamed at first and in the end told your true husband about it. Leaving out the part where the Great One had told you that you would have two daughters and one he would have great plans for."

Ken then just smile at Lord Augustus, as he spoke again only this time it was directed toward Augustus.

"The mere fact that you are still with your wife means that you understood. It also tells me that you are a man of very good character."

"Okay, now I think I'm more confused now then I was before."

Yuri rubbed his head as he tried to sort things out.

"Ah, my head is starting to hurt this was way too much information."

"You are such a wimp Yuri you know that a real wimp."

"Stop calling me a wimp!"

Murata just sighed as he watched Yuri and Wolfram bicker.

"Uh, you guys as much fun as it is to watch the two of you fight. We really might have a serious problem on our hands. If Leoda is who I think she is, then who ever took her is only after one thing, her soul."

"Hey, Murata do you mind clearing that up a bit. Are you saying that Leoda was someone else at one time?"

Ken just nodded at Yuri's words.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. The soul that is now Leoda once belonged to a Lady Orli Faircrith, who I believe was a friend of Lady Jullia. Lady Orli, whose name means light, died in the war as well."

Ken then looked at Wolfram, Günter, and Gwendal, lastly stopping at Conrart.

"I have a feeling that none of you knew that, Lord Weller I know for a fact that you had spoke to Lady Orli more then once."

"Yes, your grace you would be right. Orli was a dear friend to Jullia. You said she died in the war, but her body was never found."

Ken's face took on a sober look as he spoke again.

"You wouldn't have after all, she was merely seeing to wounded humans and half breeds. The small camp she was working in was attacked by some of Big Cimaron's warriors. The camp was quickly burnt to the ground and with it the few medical staff it had there."

Wolfram however was still skeptical.

"Really your Eminence, what does that have to do with this Leoda person?"

"It has everything to do with it Wolfram, Leoda wasn't just Lady Orli, she also stood by me and the Great One's sides, she was Akiko. Her powers at times reviled the Great One's. Through because of her modest nature she didn't want any of her good deeds recorded. Though it is a mystery to how she died."

Yuri's mouth dropped open at hearing this.

"Murata, you mean Leoda is a Queen or uh she was the Queen."

"At one point in time yes I guess you could have called her that; though she was never married to give herself that title. It didn't matter how many times he asked her. Now though she is just Leoda Hilter. Though it would seem that she; has already made a covenant with the elements of earth and water, not to mention that she can speak to animals."

"Oh my, oh my, it looks as though his majesty's bride has come home. Oh how happy his highness must be for love has come to sweep him away; although that does make things between his majesty and Lord Wolfram a little sticky."

Ken kneaded his brow as he watched Günter's flushed face. Yuri had his own problems as Wolfram attempted to break every bone in his body. At least Conrart and Gwendal were trying to save him.

"Now, now Wolfram I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"I agree so stop being so childish."

Oh boy Ken had no idea how Shibuya did it sometimes. His head was starting to throb a little.

"Gentlemen, enough already, this really is serious if who ever took Leoda truly is after her demon powers it, would almost be like having the Demon King go on a rampage. Stopping that kind of power won't be easy. I'm telling you Akiko's soul is not fully awake, if it was she would have come to Yuri right away. The Demon King and Akiko's powers balanced one another. Yuri is not the reason Leoda is here though, I'm not quite sure why she's here. I do know that we have less then twenty-four hours to find her."

Someone yelling for him caused Yuri to turn is head.

"You're Majesty, your Majesty!"

"Dakaskos, what is it what's wrong?"

"She gone, the Princess is missing."

It took Yuri a minute to process everything that Dakaskos had just said, and then it hit him.

"What! You mean Greta is missing?"

Gwendal just frowned at hearing this.

"It is more then likely that she has been take hostage, for ransom no doubt."

Doing his best to catch his breath Dakaskos pulled in a breath as he tried to speak again.

"There's more your Highness, Miss Nicola has disappeared from the Gegenhuber estate as well. Their infant son, was untouched, he was found still sleeping in his cradle."

It was then that Yuri realized something; his first thought was that someone was hoping to get Yuri to trade himself for Greta's safe return. When Dakaskos told him about Nicola's disappearance his only thought was that someone wanted to start a war. From the looks on Gwendal, Günter and Wolfram's faces they where going to get just what they wanted.

"Just wait a minute you guys I know those looks."

However, it was almost as if three men had forgotten that he was even there.

"Gwendal you see once again the human's go against us. It would be the perfect time to put them in their place."

"Stop, hey are you guys even listening to me. You guys?"

"Stop it and listen to me!"

Lightening shot across the graying sky, causing all three men to look at Yuri. Thinking that their discussion had called the Demon King froth they all stared at Yuri.

"Just stop Wolfram, is blood shed all that you really want to see. Do you really think that will solve all this? We don't even know who is responsible for it. Pointing the blame at one person or another won't solve anything."

Lifting his head up Ken noticed that Yuri had something on his mind as he climbed into the saddle of his horse.

"All of you keep reminding me that I'm the Demon King. Yet you still act like I'm not here. What good am I if I can't speak my mind to you?"

Ken quickly followed Yuri's actions.

"Shibuya, what exactly are you planning?"

However, Yuri didn't answer him; he just wheeled his horse around and looked at Dakaskos.

"Dakaskos, I need you to sent word to Josak I have something I would like him to do for me. Lady Marcella, Lord von Hilter don't worry I will return Leoda to you I promise."

"Right away, your majesty I shall do as you ask."

Wheeling his horse Yuri took off toward the castle, with Conrad and Ken close behind him. Wolfram and the others where so stunned by Yuri's words that it took Wolfram a second to realized that Yuri was gone.

"Wait a minute Yuri, wait for me."

Gwendal smiled lightly as he looked in the direction of the castle. He frowned quickly as Günter started to whimper beside him.

"Oh I feel so ashamed how could I, have ever doubted his highness's wisdom. He truly is a most gracious king."

"Oh please, get a hold of yourself Günter."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Leoda felt herself jerk awake at the sound of a lock being slid open; her wrist ached slightly from her working her way free. As she moved her head she felt something warm and sticky on the side of her head. She stiffened as she heard a pair of footsteps moving closer to her cell. She then heard a key being placed into the lock of her cell.

As soon as the doors opened the footsteps moved quickly to her side. Her voice came out hoarse instead of being its normal soft tone.

"Who's there, what do you plan on gaining from keeping me here?"

Before she knew it the feel of something wooden was being pressed against her lips. The familiar feel of fresh cool water quickly entered her mouth and quickly made the dryness disappear.

"Slowly Leoda, I don't want you to choke."

At hearing the voice of a man she knew not as well as she would have liked; Leoda felt anger well up inside of her.

"You, how could you do this? You have turned against a family that thinks great things of you."

She stiffened as she felt him touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, if I had my eyes and a sword right now we would be doing this very differently. As it is I don't have any of those things. You're the reason why I'm here, I saw you inside the whirlwind before the pull of air became too much for me to bear."

Garrett flinched at the tone of her voice as she did her best to pull away from him.

"Your right I was, I was only supposed to bring you to meet him. When I saw you with Lord Weller I panicked. All he said was that he wanted to talk to you, he said you impressed him. I didn't know he was going to do this too you."

Knowing that Leoda would probably pull away from him; Garrett wet a cloth and squeezed some of the water out. He then busied himself with getting her to listen to him.

"Here, lean your head back. This should help with the burning in your eyes. I would do more but I can't. I swear I'll get you out of here, but if something were too happen to me you'd look out for Sarafina, Kaia, and my unborn son or daughter?"

Leoda bit her lip as the cold water in the cloth started to calm the burning in her eyes. However what her brother-in-law was saying now was confusing her.

"What are you talking about Garrett?

"I'm speaking of what I would like you to do for my family if I were too died."

"You're not going to die, at least not until I can see you to kill you."

Garrett brushed Leoda's words quickly away. He had more important things to discuss with her.

"I can understand why you don't wish to trust me, but please at least listen to me. I don't have much time. Warner will be back soon, he has gone to steal the King's daughter. Leoda I had no idea he was going to do this to you, if I had known I would have never agreed to any of this."

"You shouldn't have agreed to any of this."

Garrett sighed allowing a few strands of his sepia colored hair to fall into his face.

"He told me that all he wanted to do was talk to you. I had just planned on coming and getting you. However when I saw you with Lord Weller I panicked, I didn't want him to ask too many questions, he seemed rather fond of you."

Garrett's words made Leoda want to laugh, but now was not the time for that.

"I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Lord Weller and myself."

Leoda then thought about the name that Garrett had just said. It sounded familiar to her but why, she didn't have the answer. Leoda let out a sight gasp when she felt her hands fall free.

"Garrett what are you doing?"

Even though she couldn't see him she knew he was smiling at her, when he spoke.

"I'm freeing you; don't you have something important to do? Oh say like rescuing the king's daughter."

"Garrett I…"

"I know I know you're going to have to kick me later."

Leoda blinked a few times hoping that it would help her to see again; but it did nothing but make them more painful. However, she could at least pick up on images that looked like shadows.

"Do you know where he is keeping her?"

"The third corridor on the left and the second door you come too."

Without another word, Leoda held out a hand to guide her as she made it to the door. One thing was clear; there was no way she could do this on her own. Having an image of a dragon in her mind's eye, she then summon all of her demon power to call out too the animal.

When she was sure that she had a connection, Leoda told it of her needs.

'_I need your help my friend; I know it has been a long time. The king's daughter has been taken please help me old friend.'_

After a few minute Leoda found her way to the cell that was holding Greta and to her surprise Lady Nicola. Lord Gegenhuber was not going to be happy when he found out.

"Lady Nicola, Princess, please stay close to me."

She heard Nicola gasp as she looked at her, no doubt seeing the burns on and around her eyes. Greta's small high voice followed.

"Lady Leoda, you're hurt."

"I'll be fine princess, right now we need to get you back to your fathers."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ken quickly rode his horse beside of Yuri's.

"Shibuya, do you even know where they are?"

"No, not right now, but Josak is good at tracking so I figure any second now I'll hear word from him."

Murata just shook his head at Yuri.

"You really do have to work on being so impulsive Yuri. Well there isn't anything we can do but wait I suppose."

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Leoda smiled at the touch of Greta's hand in her own. She then heard the familiar foot steps of Lord von Kendrick's.

"Leoda this way, hurry; Warner he's on his way back."

Feeling for his hand Leoda grasped it and placed Greta and Nicola at his side. Garrett looked shocked by Leoda's actions.

"Captain, Leoda what are you…"

"There is a friend waiting outside for you she will take you to where the Demon King is. Now hurry and go. Don't look back and that is an order."

**8888888888888888888888888**

Yuri brought to a quick halt at the sight of seeing Conrad in front of him.

"Conrad, how did you get here first…when did…oh never mind it will just make my head hurt."

The ground then suddenly shook as a roar of a dragon echoed through the valley.

"That's not Pochi that's for sure."

The beating of wings could be heard then in the distance the form of a huge snow white dragon could be seen.

"Wow, I've never seen a dragon like this one."

It was Ken who answered Yuri's question.

"You wouldn't Shibuya, especially since that Dragon has been alive longer then any of us here. There can only be one reason it would be here and that would be because of her, Lady Akiko."

'_Just what are you thinking my Lady, there has to be something I'm missing.'_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"_Oh, wow the wind monster turned out to be Lady Hilter's brother-in-law Lord Garrett von Kendrick. Wait a minute that means that he's the one that kidnapped her in the first place. Well at least we have Greta and Nicola back, hey wait where is Lady Leoda? _

**Next Time in Kyo Kara Maoh: A Heart's Venture, Chapter 3: Fatal Choice, Fated Destiny**

"_Aw man and here I was hoping to be the hero this time."_

"What's that suppose to mean you stupid wimp?"

12


	3. Chapter 3: Fatal Choice, Fateful Destiny

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over any of the Kyo Kara Maoh Characters.**

**Claimer: **I do own Leoda and her family as well as this story.

I put this story under an AU fic, manly because of the addition of the few characters that belong to me; other then that this story is in its Original setting.

**AU/ Rated M**

_**Last Time: **_

"_Conrad, how did you get here first…when did…oh never mind it will just make my head hurt."_

_The ground then suddenly then shook as a roar of a dragon echoed through the valley._

"_That's not Pochi that's for sure."_

_The beating of wings could be heard then in the distance the form of a huge snow white dragon could be seen._

"_Wow, I've never seen a dragon like this one."_

_It was Ken who answered Yuri's question._

"_You wouldn't Shibuya, especially since that Dragon has been alive longer then any of us here. There can only be one reason it would be here and that would be because of her, Lady Akiko."_

'_Just what are you thinking my Lady, there has to be something I'm missing.'_

**Chapter 3: Fatal Choice, Fateful Destiny**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

The pain in her wrists was nothing compared to the searing pain that her eyes where feeling. Yes, she could have left with the others, but it would just mean that this Warner person would just come after her again. It was something she didn't want to have to worry about.

So there was only one thing to do and that was to make sure that he perished. Leoda knew how the King felt about blood shed however it was just the two of them in the castle. White light started to spill out from Leoda's body as she held her hands out toward the walls of the old castle. The stone walls then started to shake and crumble, some of the wounds on her body started to heal right away. Other wounds like the damage done to her wrist continued to bleed.

Memory's of her old lives and the one she had now started to swirl in her head.

"_**Be my Queen, Akiko."**_

"_**Oh Leoda, sweetheart you look adorable, you'll be the perfect princess for the King."**_

"_**You won't marry him will you Akiko. Yet you will remain by his side and fight."**_

"_**Leoda, you are my one and only daughter, I want nothing but your happiness. Yet if the Great One doesn't like you're choice on your sixteen birthday. He will make the choice for you."**_

"_**Leoda, you are one of the strongest, swordsmen I have. Yet the time will come when you will have a new life."**_

Leoda felt herself shiver as the memory of what her uncle/ step-father Augustus von Hilter had said to her.

"_**Leoda, you are one of the strongest, swordsmen I have. Yet the time will come when you will have a new life. You're life belongs to the Demon King, in a few days you're mother and I plan on giving you to Convent Castle as a gift."**_

She wasn't just something to be passed around. She was a person with feelings and ideas.

"Are you the one who ordered for me to be brought here?"

* * *

"Yuri, Yuri I was so scared at first. Then Miss Nicola was brought into the same room as me. But it was okay because I knew you would come and find us. I was surprised when Miss Leoda showed up at the door; she let us have a ride on her dragon."

Hearing this Yuri looked around him.

"Where is Leoda anyway? Wasn't she with the three of you?"

Conrart however, suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at Lord von Kendrick. Yuri's eyes widened at seeing this.

"Conrad, what are you doing that for?"

"I'm sorry Yuri, but this is the man that took Lady Leoda in the first place. So I'm finding it a little hard to trust him."

Conrart continued to stare down at Lord von Kendrick.

"Tell me, what have you done with Lady Leoda?"

Lord von Kendrick sunk to his knees in front of Yuri.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I had no idea he planned to use her in such a horrible way. At least not until it was almost too late." He answered sadly.

This however made Yuri curious.

"What kind of horrible way, and what did you mean when you say almost too late?"

Yuri then turned toward the great wise man.

"Murata, you know something don't you? Tell me right now, what's he talking about? No more secrets you got that?"

His eminence pushed his glasses back onto his nose as he spoke.

"This Warner character, planned on using Leoda's powers for his own misdeeds, didn't he? That's why he took her sight from her. He's afraid of her skills. I'm rather impressed myself with her swordsmanship as well as the strength of her magic powers."

His eminence continued to stare at Lord von Kendrick, before looking over at Yuri.

"Shibuya, she let him live, it either means that the part of her that is Lady Akiko is still asleep, or she spared him because he saved them. I'm telling you this because Lady Akiko didn't take much to betrayers, or those who were greedy or cruel she doled out a swift punishment. She was fearless; it was one of her traits that made the Great One like her so much."

'_Even though he did ask her to be his queen, Akiko knew that he didn't truly love her and it broke her in the end.'_

* * *

Warner sneered at Leoda when he realized she had him cornered on the roof.

"I can't believe I fell for those rumors of you having so much power. You're nothing, what woman, no matter what age has to rely on swordsmanship and wearing the clothes of a man to be noticed."

He winced as their swords clashed together. Still blinded by whatever had been done to her eyes, Leoda had to count on the sound of his movements to know where he was. Warner continued on mocking her with his words hoping it would weaken Leoda long enough for him to get the upper hand.

"Isn't that how it is though? People are always using you for your power, no one loves you. Not the way you crave it. Am I right? Your body might be new but that soul of yours has been around awhile, you're a woman with needs."

Leoda charged Warner once more. They swords met one another one more clashing together.

"You know nothing about me or my life."

Just then a gold light started to emanate from Leoda, blinding Warner.

"What is this magic?" He questioned.

* * *

Yuri looked toward the east as if pulled there.

"Hey did any of you guys feel that?" Yuri questioned everyone.

His eminence answered Yuri first.

"Shibuya, did you just feel something, tell me what did it feel like?"

Yuri rubbed his head a little as he thought.

"I don't know Murata, I guess if felt like an electro shock pulsing through my body at first. Now it's like a giant magnet is pulling at me I guess."

"Yuri, you're glowing!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Wolfram, what do you mean that I'm glowing?"

Yuri looked down to see a blue white light emanating from him.

"Oh I see." Was the only words spoken from the king as he looked down at himself.

Then understanding seemed to dawn on his majesty.

"I know where I can find her." Yuri said calmly.

The glowing light around Yuri intensified, until he disappeared into the sky in a brilliant orb of light.

Wolfram and Conrart called of to him as he disappeared.

"Yuri, wait a minute!"

"You're Majesty, please wait!"

"That's not going to bring him back right now. She's calling out to him. And he will answer her. To tell you the truth I don't even think Yuri knows he's doing it. The only thing that we can do is follow after them. I think I have a pretty good idea as to where to go. He is the Demon King, after all it's not like he would ignore the distress call of a pretty lady." His eminence said gently.

He then glanced over at Wolfram.

"Now, now Lord von Bielefelt there is really no sense in you getting upset. Nothing is going to happen between Yuri and Lady Leoda."

"_Lady Akiko and the Demon King however could be something completely different. She's been lonely for sometime now." _His eminence whispered to himself.

"Did you say something your Grace?" Conrart questioned.

His eminence the Great Wise Man just smiled.

"No why, did you think I did, Lord Weller?"

Conrart composed his self before answering.

"Not at all your Grace, it was probably the wind. We better hurry and catch up to his Majesty."

* * *

The first thing that Conrart and the other came upon was a gold statue. Lord von Kendrick was behind them on his horse.

"What an odd place for a golden statue." Wolfram stated to the others.

Kendrick spoke up after that. "I think that statue is Warner."

Seeing that everyone was a little concerned Ken did his best to calm them.

"There really isn't anything to worry about, though it does look like he was flesh and blood once. She can't just turn anyone into gold. It doesn't work like that. I can't help but wonder what he did to warrant such a punishment from Lady Akiko."

A startled gasped from Lord von Kendrick filled the area. "The castle is nothing but rubble now. I don't understand. It wasn't like this earlier."

Wolfram's panicked voice soon filled the air. "Conrart, Yuri, where's Yuri?"

Conrart's warm honey eyes darted over the rubble.

"Yuri, your Majesty! Are you all right? Answer me please, Sire!" Conrart called out to his king. "Yuri!"

The voice of the Demon King came from under a pile of stones, "Calm, yourself Lord Weller, for I am here and unharmed."

A massive pile started to move and fall away, revealing the Demon King Yuri and an injured and unconscious Lady Leoda; safe inside a shield of light created by the king.

"As I have said I am unharmed. The gracious Lady Leoda in my arms needs more medical attention then I can give her, I'm afraid." The Demon King's voice was full of sadness when he spoke.

"Her hair, its black now?" Wolfram said in surprise.

"Yes, it is." The King answered back in an even tone.

"It's the color it should have always been. She however, didn't want rumors to spread or for any one in my castle to assume anything, so Leoda hide her true color." The Demon King then turned to look at the Great Wise Man.

"Am I correct? The Lady wished for me to make my own decision of my feelings for her and not just be expected to make her my queen because of the color of her hair and eyes." The King then awaited an answer from his eminence.

His eminence rubbed his chin as he gave it some thought.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine. However, knowing who Leoda was once I'd have to say that you're on the right track to being right, your Highness."

Lifting Lady Leoda up into his arms, the Demon King mounted his black horse Ao.

"Dakaskos, have Lady Giesela come to Convent Castle at once."

Dakaskos stumbled over his words as he mounted his own steed.

"Yes, you're Majesty, Sir; I'll do it right away." He took off at a great speed leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

The King's eyes flashed with concern as he looked down at Leoda's unconscious form in his arms. The wound to her wrist was gone healed by the King himself. The burns around Leoda's beautiful eyes refused to heal. Small beads of sweat were beading up on her forehead.

"Stay with me Leoda. You're safe now."

Once the king was sure she was secure in his arms he took off toward Convent Castle without another word. Conrart and the others followed quickly behind the king without any words.

_Time was of there essence and it was running out._

* * *

"_So we now have Leoda back but she's been injured, and she won't wake up"_

**Next Time in Kyo Kara Maoh: A Heart's Venture, Chapter 4: The Hour Glass of Time**

"Hey how come I'm still the Demon King and not myself yet? What the heck is going on here? Murata, do something."


End file.
